Tamara
Tamara is one of the protagonists characters in Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. She was voiced by Laura Dean. Description The pink-haired Tamara is a bit older and more experienced than Gwenevere. She is the prettiest of the Jewel Riders and owns the Heart Stone, a red, heart-shaped jewel that contains the power of healing and understanding animals. Tamara is a well known as a gifted musician and artist in Avalon, and also works as a caretaker responsible for training baby magical animals. Her Heart Stone's main ability is healing and it can transform into or enhance the potential of any instrument, but is a "wild stone" which means it's unpredictable. It also allows her to talk to any animal in Avalon (unlike the other Jewel Riders, who are only able to communicate with their one special friend, besides Archie the talking owl). Tamara is famous throughout the Kingdom for her talent to excel at any instrument, and is the only of the three Jewel Riders who sings in the series; the songs Tamara sings are "Feel the Magic" (from "Song of the Rainbow"), "Heartland Farm" ("Home Sweet Heart Stone") and "Nothing Like a Friend" ("Shadowsong"). Though she does not receive her special pink "zebracorn" animal friend (a hybrid of zebra and unicorn), Shadowsong, until the second season (when she needed to ride a unicorn in the first season, she usually sat on the back of Moondance with Fallon), Tamara is constantly surrounded by baby animals because her parents, Doc and Charity, run Heartland Farm; a sort of nursery for future magical animals. Tamara is very motherly and always supports whoever she is with, acting as the voice of reason. Gwenevere and Fallon often get into arguments because of their differences, and it is Tamara who must settle these arguments due to her constant drive for peace. The other girls also often turn to her for advice. Official bios Upper Deck The beautiful and spiritual yet practical Tamara has an adventuresome spirit and a wonderful laugh. Tamara is also a giften musician and artist. Through her music, she spreads joy and goodwill throughout Avalon. Tamara is also responsible for raising and training baby magical animals that will someday join the Jewel Riders. Super 3 Tamara is the owner of the Heart Stone, which has the power to heal and understand animals. Her parents, Doc and Charity, run the Heartland Farm, where their raise future magical animals, so often you see her surrounded by animals: Cleo on in Sugar and Spike are always with her. Maternal, helpful and very prudent, Tamara loves to sing songs of love and friendship. In fact, music is her passion, and she even makes her own instruments. Can be recognize immediately, because she always likes to go dressed in green clothes. Appearances *Jewel Quest, Part I *Jewel Quest, Part II *Travel Trees Don’t Dance *Song of the Rainbow *Wizard’s Peak *For Whom the Bell Trolls *The Faery Princess *Badlands *Home Sweet Heart Stone *Dreamfields *Love Struck *Revenge of the Dark Stone *Full Circle *Morgana *Shadowsong *Fashion Fever *Vale of the Unicorns *Prince of the Forest *The Wizard of Gardenia *The Jewel of the Sea *Trouble in Elf Town *The Wishing Jewel *Mystery Island *The Fortune Jewel *Spirit of Avalon *The One Jewel Category:Humans Category:Jewel Riders Category:Main characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters